


What Ange Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a headcanon on my tumblr dash once that said Beatrice uses the red truth to tell Ange about sex with Battler, and that she'll dress up as Ange while fucking him.</p><p>So yeah, wanted to write that</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ange Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> First umineko fic whoo.
> 
> If someone has advice on how to better write red/blue truths that'd be great.
> 
> Also i apologize for any typos or mistakes, it's uploaded on my phone so please tell me if you see one.

Beatrice let out her signature cackle as she set down her cup of tea. Her and Ange were sitting together in the metaworld, Ronove having just left after offering them both tea and cookies. "So Ange, if you think about it we're now related," she cackled again, finding Ange's scowl rather amusing.

Ange still wasn't very fond of the witch, even if she was her brother's wife. Where was Battler anyways? She had no idea but she knew asking Beatrice would be useless, the witch would either just not tell her or make some answer up. "Hardly," she responded, crossing her arms. She would leave but for some reason she felt Beatrice would just follow her anyways, the witch looked a bit bored after all.

"Oh don't be that way," Beatrice pouted, lower lip out in an obvious fake pout. Oh it was so fun to tease Ange, especially when Battler wasn't around to scold her for it. "Your brother loves me so much you should too," oh she had an idea, a wonderfully delightful idea for how to torture poor Ange for right now. "And he proves his love to me every night too."

"Shut up," Ange snapped, glaring at the witch across from her. The last thing she needed to hear were the sexual exploits of her older brother and the witch. "Go tell someone who cares. I'm sure Gaap would be interested," or the seven sisters, really anyone who wasn't her would work. 

Beatrice pouted again before letting her lips curl into a smirk. "Battler loves it when I dominate him," she suddenly said, using the red truth too. "He loves it when I make him my little bitch," all said in red, to Ange's face. The look on it was so worth getting in trouble with Battler later on. 

"Shut up!" Ange snapped again, louder this time as she heard that. Damn witch was using the red truth too. "I don't care about what you and my brother do together so shut it," she would ask Battler to battle Beatrice with the blue truth but that would be a bit awkward for her to listen to. 

"Oh the fun things we do," Beatrice laughed. "One time I tied him to the bed and fucked his ass good. It's amazing what kind of dildoes one can find really, I must thank Gaap for showing me where," the red truth again, only done to bother poor Ange. "Oh he screamed good. He loved it," Not surprising considering how she had ended the second game, she always knew that after that Battler would have a bit of a femdom fetish.

"Oh and I can't forget the night I put him in my dress and made him ride my strap-on," Beatrice continued, "Your brother is so cute."  
Ange had covered her ears with her hands although that really wasn't helping much. If only someone would come in and interrupt them. Mammon, Ronove, Battler, anyone, just as long as it got the witch to shut up.

Beatrice however continued to talk, as if it were normal conversation. "I broke out the leash and collar again too. He loves it when I yank on it while fucking him, making him choke and gasp for air always gets him to come everytime." It was so fun to have him on all hours, thrusting her strap-on in and out as she yanked on the leash, forcing poor Battler to choke. “Oh I remember when I made him get down and suck on the toy too. Poor Battler I forced him down a bit too far and he ended up throwing up a bit,” She laughed again at that, remembering even that a bit had come out his nose. Disgusting but a bit sexy as well, although she wasn’t going to admit that.

Ange was quickly losing her appetite for the tea Ronove had brought out. This would be bearable at least if the witch wouldn’t use the red truth, at least then she could tell herself it wasn’t true. “So you’re psycho even in the bedroom, wonderful,” she sarcastically replied, still holding on to some hope that someone would come in and interrupt the witch.

“Oh yes I won’t deny it,” Beatrice cackled, resting her head on her hand. “He’s better at taking it now though, doesn’t choke anymore at least,” Too bad, it was a bit fun watching him gag,” maybe she needed to buy a bigger strap-on. She’d have to get ahold of Gaap, going sex shopping with her was always fun. 

Ange just about it with the witch, amazed at her self control. Why did the witch have to torture her so? 

"Oh one time we got really kinky," Beatrice went on. "I was sitting on his face, forcing him to eat me out when I figured why not and just pissed on him," she chuckled, as if what she had said was normal for conversation. "Little slut drank it up, although he did yell at me later. "

Poor Ange now felt like throwing up as the witch continued. 

"Oh Ange I need to tell you the best part," Beatrice said, a large grin on her face as Ange shot her a glare. "One time I bought a red wig and got some clothes much like yours. I must say I did look a lot like you. Well I put all those on and then fucked Battler. It was so fun, I wonder if he enjoyed being fucked by his sister," all of this talk was starting to turn Beatrice on a bit, suddenly wanting to end her torture and go find Battler.

Ange had had it, her face bright red as she stood up. "I am done listening to such nonesense!" Red truth or not she couldn't accept it. "My brother would never do such...such disgusting things!"

As if right on cue Battler appeared and opened his mouth to greet the two but shut it, seeing Ange angry. "Woah what happened while I was gone?" He asked, suddenly turning to look at Beatrice.

Ange was about to say what had happened but stopped, too shy to even repeat such things let alone to her brother. "Nothing, I'm going," and with that she left, knowing Beatrice would have Battler now to mess with, quickly shaking the thoughts of what she was probably going to do out of her mind.

"What was tha-" before Battler could finish Beatrice had grabbed his hand, her eyes looking into his.

"You. Me. Bedroom," she said before the two of them disappeared in a flurry of golden butterflies.


End file.
